1. Field of the Invention
This application concerns a tool mount or holder consisting substantially of two separable parts. In manufacturing, the desirability of a tool holder or the like with the capability to quickly change tooling or replace fixtures on machines is generally recognized. This is so partly because tooling wears as work progresses. Also, the ability to quickly change tools and/or fixtures on a machine provides a high degree of flexibility which normally contributes to greater productivity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many different embodiments of tool and fixture mounting devices. Some of these devices are capable of being rapidly detached for quick tool changes. However, these devices are typically quite complicated, bulky, heavy and costly. For some uses, the complicated and heavy tool holder is not a significant detriment. However, for use of the tool or fixture holder on the arm of a robot or the like, it is usually necessary that the tool holder be compact, lightweight and relatively uncomplicated.